Pallets, particularly wooden pallets, are utilized in vast numbers for shipping, storage and handling of a wide variety of products. During such operations pallets are frequently damaged and generally have a relatively short useful life, requiring a continuous supply of replacement pallets in substantial quantities.
Construction of such pallets was originally accomplished in a totally manual operation, perhaps assisted by a jig to position the pallet components in their desired relationship preparatory to nailing or otherwise securing them to each other.
At the other end of the spectrum, massive automated systems have been provided at an expense of hundreds of thousands of dollars to produce pallets on a continuous, automated basis.
Thus, while the demand for pallets continues unabated, the high volume production required to satisfy this demand has necessitated huge capital expenditures or a highly labor-intensive work force.